


A Badass Mom

by vg_wryatt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Sanvers - Freeform, Soulmates, alex is a mom, alex is still a DEO agent, maggie has a kid?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: Alex Danvers had a drunken one night six years ago, with a woman that turned out to be her soulmate. Now after six years, Alex has trouble when a new NCPD police officer decides to get involved in DEO operations, the officer who Alex is also pretty sure it the mother of her child. Will Alex be able to tell this woman about their child.





	1. Soulmarks

Alex Danvers is many things, she's a daughter, a sister, and a DEO agent, but before anything she is a mother. A mother to a five year old little girl she loves with a her heart. Alex yawns and turns around to see the little body that snuggled closer to her. Alex smiled and traced over the name on her wrist, _Maggie Sawyer,_ she couldn't thank that woman enough. Well if she knew the woman. Alex thought she would never have a soulmate, she dated many guy and had sex with them yet their name never appeared on her wrist. However six years ago when Alex had a drunken one night stand, she woke up with a name on her wrist, the name of a woman and well a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant. Alex wasn't shocked she had been explained as a kid how pregnancies worked with soulmates and she knew she could do it, even if it meant being alone. Alex tried looking for the woman but there was just too many of them and decided to give up. Alex ignored the thoughts and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Jamie time to get up." She whispered. The five year old groaned. No one was really a big fan of Mondays in the Danvers family, and the five year old despised this one especially because it was the first day of kindergarten. When Alex saw that the little girl wouldn't be getting up she decided to take things to the next level and tickle the child. Alex face lit up with a smile as the child giggle.

"Stop!" Jamie said. "Please mommy!"

"Are you going to get up?" Alex continued with the torture.

"Uh-huh." Alex stopped and watched as Jamie ran to the restroom. Alex looked over the clock and saw how she only had an hour to get herself and her daughter ready. Alex was thankful she put out clothes last night for Jamie. "Mommy are we going to Aunty Kara's today?" The girl asked.

"Not tonight sweetie, but Aunty Kara promised that tomorrow we will all go get icecream." Alex said. She helped get Jamie into the pink flower dress. Once that was done she braided the girls hair. Alex turned on the TV and began to get herself ready.

"Can I take a snack?" Jamie asked.

"I'll get them baby, just eat your breakfast." Alex rushed to the room and changed out of her sleeping clothes. She finished and told Jamie it was time to leave. Alex made sure she had everything she needed and left. Alex got on her bike and helped her daughter up, placing the helmet on her. Alex made sure her daughter was ready and drove off. Alex took a while to actually get the little girl on her bike, it's not that she didn't trust herself she just was afraid of how quick the time was going by. Alex came to a complete stop in front of the school and got her daughter off first, then herself. Alex walked in and began to look for the classroom 9A. That was going to be Jamie's class for the rest of the year. Alex was clam when she saw who the teacher was.

"Hey there Alex." Said none other than Lucy Lane.

"Hey there, I didn't know you were back in town."

"Just go in yesterday." Lucy explained. Alex bend down to her daughters height, the five year old looked nothing like her. Jamie had tan brown skin, and dark brown hair, the only thing her and her daughter shared were their eyes. Alex kiss her daughter's cheeks and hugged her. Alex thought this would be tough on her daughter but the little girl fine, Alex was the one that wasn't. She didn't want to let go of the little girl. Alex watched as the girl began to walk into the class. Before Alex could leave Jamie came running out.

"Mommy don't go." Alex sighed as the girl buried her face of her neck.

"Sweetie I promise the day will go by quick and when it's two I will pick you up." The girl agreed and went back in.

~~~~

Watching her daughter walk into that class was the hardest thing Alex has done considering she has fought actual aliens. Alex had been called in to see a murder scene and wasn't the happiest when she saw that the police was there, when this was an alien killing. Alex took out her badge and changed it from DEO to secret service. 

"What the hell are you doing on my crime scene?!" Alex shouted to the woman. The woman stood up and Alex thought the woman looked familiar.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD." The woman showed Alex her badge. Alex was shocked not at the woman but her name. Alex was thankful she decided to wear long sleeves today. She didn't need the woman that she now knew was Maggie Sawyer to see her soulmark."And you are?"

"Alex Danvers Secret Service and I need you to leave." Alex ordered.

"Alright then I'll see you around Danvers." Maggie wasn't in the mood to fight and left the agent alone. Alex waited for the DEO for them to clean up the crime scene. Alex went back with Hank to the DEO and right away went to look for Winn.

"Winn I need you to find everything you can in NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer." Alex ordered. "No questions and no one can know about this." Winn agreed and went to work. Alex needed to breath last time she look for Maggie Sawyer nine results showed up, this one couldn't be her Maggie Sawyer right? This woman couldn't be the mother of her child and her soulmate right?


	2. Can't Stay Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update yesterday, but considering it was my birthday and my parents threw my a surprise party.

It had been three days since Alex had a run in with Maggie Sawyer. Alex had been asked to arrive to the DEO earlier and she was not happy. She had to ask Lucy to do her the favor of taking Jamie to school. Alex walked in and was greeted by J'onn. He explained to her that the president was going to be meeting Supergirl. As Alex turned to see her sister she smiled at Kara fangirling over the Madame President.

"Supergirl I need you to breath." Alex said. Kara let out a breath and began to smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I going to meet the President!" Alex smiled and left. She was going to change. She was going to be the head of security for the event. Once she was done Kara they left. They hadn't had a moment alone in the last four years so Alex and Kara talked about their love life, well Kara's love life. Kara is dating none other than Lena Luthor, they are getting married in less than four weeks. Alex was happy for her little sister. When Kara first met Lena, she was a mess. The girl couldn't even walk into a room where Lena was or she would act like a complete idiot. After a three years of dating Lena proposed and Kara said yes with out a doubt. Kara left considering Supergirl had to appear in less than five minutes. As Alex walked closer to the stood quietly with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched proudly as her sister landed next to the president.

"Are you always this serious?" Came a voice that Alex wanted so badly to ignore.

"Sawyer what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm in charge of the president's public safety and you never returned my call after the day I took you to the bar." Maggie was intrigued by the woman since the moment she saw her at the crime scene. There was something about the woman that got her attention, or maybe the fact that she was certain the woman was her soulmate. Maggie always wore bracelets or long sleeve shirt to cover the name _Alexandra Danvers_ written on her wrist. She hadn't shown her yet, but there was the fact that she was waiting to see if Alex had her name on her wrist.

"Right," Alex said remembering that the day they met Maggie called her and took her to an alien bar, to discuss about the case and how Maggie got her intel. "Been busy." Was all Alex said and returned her attention to the President. Winn had given her all the information she needed on the woman and Alex had proof that this woman wasn't just her soulmate but also Jamie's other mom. How did Alex know that after Maggie left, Alex took the beer can she had been drinking from and ran a DNA test. And it was a match she was the mother of her child. Everything went from being peaceful to chaos and Supergirl was helping her up.

"Alex are you okay?" Supergirl asked her.

"I'm fine but she took Maggie Sawyer." Alex was less concerned about herself  but she was terrified of what could happen to Maggie. Alex went on a mission to try to find Maggie. She went to the bar and nearly strangled the man for trying to be smart with her. After she got what she needed she told Kara and they went to rescue Maggie. The rescue was a success and Maggie was safe. 

~~~~

Over the next two weeks Maggie and Alex grew closer, and Alex couldn't be prouder. Maggie had turned out better than anything she had thought of. At this rate Alex wanted to introduce Maggie to Jamie. Alex and Maggie had made plans to go and get a drink. As Alex turned to where Maggie was she was over taken by how beautiful the woman looked. Maggie wasn't in anything fancy, just in her NCPD police jacket, a black undershirt and black jeans.

"Hey Sawyer." Alex said. Maggie turned around and gave Alex a smile, that made Alex go weak to her knees.

"Danvers hey." Before anything else could be said a woman walked over to Maggie and kissed her. Alex wanted to punch the woman but just looked at the ground. "Jessica what are you doing here?" Maggie asked once her girlfriend pulled away.

"Got out early thought we'd get some dinner." Maggie looked over at Alex trying to understand what was going on in the agent's head.

"Um Jessica Hin this is Agent Alex Danvers." Jessica and Alex shook hands and Alex noticed that the woman had the name Maggie Sawyer on her wrist. "Babe I actually had-"

"I'll see you later Maggie." Alex said, she didn't know why but a small part inside of her had died. "You should take your _girlfriend_ out." Alex used a lot more anger than she would have liked. If she wasn't sure on what to do about Maggie now she was. Alex walked away and rode off on her bike. If she didn't have to get home to tuck in her daughter she would probably go to a club, get drunk and pick up a random girl. Ironically that's what got her pregnant, she had just been dumped.

    _How could he do that to her. They had been dating for two years and he just dumped her. Yes Alex didn't have any actual feeling for the man because he wasn't her soulmate but she still cared for him. Alex needed a drink and decided to go to a bar near by. Alex drank until she finally felt her nerves go down. Alex decided to go and dance for a while. She danced alone to the beat of the music and noticed that a woman across the bar was looking at her with hungry eyes. Alex finding it amusing began to move her body and watch as the woman continued to eye her. Soon enough the tan skinned woman walked up to her._

_"What's your name beautiful?" Alex had never flirted with a woman but this woman managed to make Alex confident or maybe it was the alcohol in her system._

_"Alex and yours?" Not a second did Alex stop dancing because she was enjoying the look the woman was giving her._

_"Maggie, mind if I join you." Alex took Maggie's hands and began to dance. They danced a few more songs until Alex found the courage to pull Maggie in closer and kissed her. Alex could tell Maggie was just as intoxicated as her. Maggie pulled away with a smirk._

_"I live near by." Alex knew what that meant but didn't care. She was having a good time and agreed. They made their way to Maggie's apartment. The woman mapped each other's body. Slowly each woman enjoying the noise they made the other make. At the end of each woman being satisfied Maggie fell asleep. Alex knowing this was only a one night stand and would mean nothing to the girl she made her way back to her dorm room. The next morning Alex woke up with a massive headache, and her body very sore. When Alex removed her hair from her face she noticed something on her left wrist. Alex thought maybe she had written some guys number on her wrist. When Alex took a good look t it she not a number but a name. Alex began to panic and tried to clean the name off but had no luck. Alex realized it was her soulmate's name. Maggie Sawyer, that was the name of the woman she slept with last night. Alex didn't remember much of the night. The only thing that assured Alex she had fun was the soreness of her body._

That night changed Alex's life forever. She got the most precious thing anyone could give her. Alex had arrived at her apartment, she wiped the tears she had on her cheeks. Opening the door she found Kara, Lena and Jamie sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Alex smiled, she had gained her daughter from that night and would always be grateful.

"Mommy!" Jamie yelled as she jumped off the couch into her mother's arms. Alex placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Back already?" Lena asked.

"Yeah day got cut short." Alex gave a simple explanation. Lena and Kara said there goodbyes and Alex walked over to her room. She sat Jamie on the bed and changed quickly into her PJ's.

"Mommy?" Jamie said in a tone Alex knew too well. Jamie had a question and that meant she would only ask her mother, because this question meant something to the little girl. Alex sat on the bed and opened her arms, signaling Jamie to come closer. The little girl did and Alex pulled her into her a tight hug.

"What wrong my cupcake?"

"In school today Miss Lane asked us to ask our parents about soulmates." She explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Alex was not seeing the point in why her daughter was conflicted in asking her the question.

"You don't have a mark like Aunty Kara and Aunty Lena. I don't want to make you sad."

"Baby that can never happen." Alex clarified and kissed her daughter's cheek. "A soulmate is the person who you're suppose to spend the rest of your life with. They're the person that make you feel lucky to be alive every morning, give you a reason to be happy even when you are sad. This person is your best friend for life."

"When will I get my soulmate?" _Not anytime soon,_ Alex mentally said.

"Well, we get what you call a soulmark on your wrist when you first have contact with that person. It could be a simple hand shake even the smallest bump on the shoulder and in that instant without either of you realizing it their name will appear across your wrist, because your souls have connected." Alex was giving the five year old the simplest explanation she could, soulmates were still a mystery.

"Mommy where's your soulmate?" Alex didn't know since when had her daughter become so curious. Alex got up and turned off the lights.

"Time to go to sleep baby you have school tomorrow." Alex felt her daughter snuggle closer.

"You never answered my question." Jamie's voice was just a whisper.

"Lets put it this way baby, I have everything I need right here with you." Alex smiled when the little arms pulled her closer.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too cupcake." Soon enough mother and daughter fell asleep.


	3. Can I Give You Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Maggie

Maggie hasn't heard from Alex since Jessica showed up, and Maggie was beginning to worry. She knew that Jessica wasn't shy about her soulmark and let everyone see, the woman would show the whole world if she could. Maggie ignored her thoughts and groaned as the man told her she would have to fine a hotel to spend the night. A pipe in Maggie's apartment burst and flooded most of it. The guy informed her that everything would be ready for tomorrow night, but she need her place for today because tomorrow she had a wedding to attend. Her sister had convinced her to go to a wedding, so that Maggie could socialize and make friends. Maggie glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost three and she had promised her sister she would pick up her niece. Maggie told the guy to do whatever he need but have the place had to be done by tomorrow. Maggie headed off to her car and drove off. If it was up to Maggie she would take her motorcycle, but her sister would kill her if she did that. Also frankly Maggie doesn't know if she would ever take a kid on her bike. If Maggie had a kid she was pretty sure she would drive the safest car possible. Maggie got off the car and went into National City's Elementary school which had a kindergarten within it. Maggie found her niece's classroom. She walked into the class 9A and began to look around for the little girl.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman, who Maggie presumed was the teacher.

"Yes I'm here to pick up Isabelle Diaz." Maggie told the woman.

"Can I see your ID and get your name please." Maggie gave her name and ID. As the woman looked through a file, Maggie spotted Isabelle. The girl was playing with another little girl. Maggie couldn't remember from where but the girl looked familiar.

"Jamie Danvers." Came the unmistakable voice from her soulmate. Maggie watched as the Isabelle and the girl she was playing with ran to the door. Maggie watched as Alex lifted the running girl and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Miss Sawyer but you can't take Isabelle with you. Your name is not on the emergency card and it's school policy that a child is not allowed to leave with the person if they are not on the emergency card." Maggie was about to start a fight when Alex came to her rescue.

"Lucy I'm picking them both up Karen called me and asked if I could do her the favor of signing them out and handing her, to her sister of the NCPD Detective Maggie Sawyer." Lucy gave and okay and let the kids out. Before leaving Maggie watched as Lucy gave Alex a kiss on a cheek. Maggie would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to take out her gun and shoot the woman. Alex walked out of the class and Maggie took ahold of her niece's hand and walked after the woman.

"Danvers!" Alex turned around. Maggie took a good look at the little girl, the tan brown skin, dark brown hair, it was nothing like Alex. The girl looked nothing like the agent so maybe the girl wasn't Alex's, maybe Maggie was just jumping to conclusions.

"Mommy I'm hungry." The girl said tugging on Alex's leather jacket. Alex took out a granola bar from her jacket and gave it to the little girl and she also handed one to Isabelle.

"How are you?" Maggie asked. She didn't want to ask that, she wanted to ask about the child. Like who was the father, and why was her soulmate a mother. _Can she be mine?_ Maggie asked herself. _No I only slept with her once years ago, she would have told me right?_

"I can't talk right now Maggie I have to go get somethings done." Alex began to walk away. Maggie walked behind her considering that her car was parked in that direction. Maggie watched as Alex put a helmet on the girl and got on the bike with the little girl. Maggie wanted to question if that was safe but who was she to question Alex's parenting skills. She was probably just acting paranoid. People get pregnant all the time from someone that isn't their soulmate, why would Alex be different. Maggie buckled her niece and got in her car. She drove off to meet her sister. The thoughts of the child she saw with Alex kept invading her head. When she arrived at her sister's she got off and got her niece. She walked into the apartment and was greeted by her sister and her sister's husband.

"So how'd it go?" Her sister asked. 

"Why did you send me?" Maggie asked. "You could have picked her up, but you pleaded me to get her because I _had to,_ why did I have to?" Maggie wasn't worried about Isabelle hearing, the girl had already ran off to play with her older brothers. Yesterday her sister had begged her to pick up Isabelle, Maggie gave in by the second hour of begging.

"Did you see her?" Maggie knew who her sister was referring to. "She looks just like you, tell me you saw the resemblance I see." Karen said. Karen met Alex when Jamie and Isabelle were three and as the girl grew she notice the little girl looked a lot like her younger sister, yet she never said anything until one day by accident the kids spilled coffee on a sweater Alex was wearing and she took it off revealing her sister's name. That made Karen have no doubt in the world that the little girl was her sister's.

"Of course I saw her, but she's not mine she can't be." Maggie said. "Her mother doesn't have my name on her wrist, that child can't be mine unless I'm her mother's soulmate!" Maggie didn't want to argue and left. Of course her sister had a plan when she asked her to pick up Isabelle. It was always something with her sister. Maggie drove off as soon as she got into her car, she drove off to the only place she knew she could get answers. Maggie was grateful that being a detective she had access to many thing and one of the things was where Alex lived. When Maggie finally got the answers and drove off it was night. She didn't care if she showed up tired to the wedding her sister invited her to, she needed answers, she needed to know for sure that she wasn't the parent of that child. She couldn't be, Maggie knew she wanted to be a mother someday, but it was suppose to be with her soulmate and they were both suppose to wait anxiously for the child to be born. On her way to Alex's apartment she stopped by to buy beer and pizza. The beer was more for herself and the pizza was just in case Alex and the kid were hungry. She quickly went to the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Maggie?" Alex said a little shocked when she saw Maggie at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, ignore the pajamas." Alex told her. Maggie hadn't even noticed what Alex was wearing until Alex mentioned it.

"I think they're cute." Maggie commented. She placed the pizza on the table. Alex didn't even ask and opened the box of pizza getting a slice.

"Please tell me you need my help on a case, please I could use a good old fashion murder." Maggie smiled at how Alex could be so happy talking about murder.

"No I'm actually here to ask you something." Maggie clarified, however both woman turned around to when something came in through the window. Maggie immediately pulled her gun out.

"Put the gun down!" Alex shouted and Maggie realized she had the gun pointed at none other than Supergirl, who also had Alex's daughter in her arms. Alex took the girl from Supergirl and greeted her with joy.

"I guess I'll see another time." Supergirl said, placing a kiss on the little girls cheek.   

"Bye Supergirl." The little girl waved as the hero flew off. Why wasn't Maggie surprised that Supergirl had access to Alex 24/7. 

"Jamie go get into your pajamas, there on the bed I'll be there in a bit." _Jamie what a cute name,_ Maggie thought. "What was your question?" Alex said giving Maggie her full attention.

"Um nothing, it was stupid you and Supergirl make a cute couple." Maggie left before Alex could give her any explanation.

~~~~

Alex was in a rush making sure that everything was ready for her sister. Kara was getting married, however Alex couldn't understand why Maggie said that her and Supergirl make a cute couple. The only person Alex thought she made a cute couple with was with Maggie, but they have never been a couple. Everyone was ready except for Kara who was getting ready with the help of Eliza.

"I got what you asked me." Winn stated as he took a seat next to Alex.

"Alright so elaborate." Alex said.

"Right." Winn took a moment to think of the best way to explain this. "Alright so lets say that we have three people named Susan, Karla, and Cary. Susan Is Cary's soulmate and Cary is hers right." Winn waited for Alex to confirm she was listening. "Karla's soulmate is Cary, but Karla isn't Cary's, that means that the people share a bond but as friends, however they share the same risk as any soulmate."

"Okay you lost me there." Alex confessed at the last part.

"If Cary was ever to sleep with Karla, it could end up in a pregnancy because she is after all her soulmate." Alex thanked the boy on the information he got her.

 

   It had to be some special event for Maggie to actually bother and dress up, and well this wedding was the case. Maggie was wearing a blue knee length dress, that her sister had bought her. Maggie had regretted everything she did last night. After she left Alex's apartment went to the bar and had a few drinks, after that she went to Jessica's apartment and had sex. Why? Because Maggie needed to let out anger and what better way to do that than sex. Of course in the morning Maggie regretted, because she was just playing with the woman's emotions. Maggie may be Jessica's soulmate but Jessica isn't hers. Alex is hers. Maggie was seated in the front row waiting for the wedding to begin. She watched as none other than Alex's little sister walked down the aisle with a blonde older woman by her side. Alex had introduced Kara to her a week ago when they were working on a case. Soon enough came walking down the aisle none other than Lena Luthor with Alex at her side. Maggie watched as Alex handed Lena off to Kara, and then Maggie remembered that Alex had mentioned something about her sister being engaged. The ceremony was short and soon enough the couple was married and by what Maggie had gather Kara would be the one changing her last name. The after party for the wedding began and Maggie spotted Alex dancing with her daughter. Maggie thought that Alex looked beautiful outside of the usual attire. The black dress complimented her nicely, the way it hugged her body and showed the perfect amount of cleavage. Maggie realized this was her chance to see if Alex had her name on her wrist. Maggie walked over to the dance floor.

"Can I dance with your Mommy sweetheart?" She asked the little girl. Jamie said yes and ran off to go dance with her Uncle Winn. Maggie took Alex left hand in her right and placed her hand on her hip. Maggie smiled when she saw that indeed Alex did have her name on her wrist. Maggie didn't care anymore who Jamie's other parent was, all that Maggie cared about was being with Alex, she was going to do things the right way and be with Alex, and she would even help raise Jamie as her own, she would love the girl as she was her own daughter.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alex asked.

"Like what?"

"Like if I just gave you the world." Alex said.

"Because you did." Soon enough Alex realized that she wasn't wearing any makeup to cover her wrist. She never really wore it because she was always in long sleeve shirts, sweater and her leather jacket. Maggie stopped dancing when the song ended but dragged Alex along, she took them outside of the party. Alex wasn't worried about Jamie knowing Winn wouldn't let the girl out of his sight.

"Well now that you know I have your name, I figure you brought me out her to tell me that you already have a soulmate." Alex had prepared herself for this moment since she found out Maggie had a girlfriend and with the information Winn gave her Alex was sure that she was Karla in this equation.

"Take it off." Maggie said lifting up her right hand, that had a huge bracelet covering her wrist. Alex did as she was told and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Maggie leaned closer, and their lips only an inch apart. Alex didn't want to make the first move but Maggie was determined to make Alex make the first move. Alex began to slowly give in but before their lips could meet came a familiar voice.

"Mommy I don't feel well." Alex turned around to see Jamie and Winn walking out behind her. Jamie was coughing and Alex could hear that she was having trouble breathing.

"Winn what did she eat?" Alex asked right away.

"She ate this cupcake that had coconut filling in it." Winn said.

"Winn she's allergic!" Alex picked up the child as she began to panic, she got here in a limo, how the hell was she going to get to a hospital right now.

"I have my car." Maggie said, leading Alex to her car. Maggie chose a good day to drive her cop car. Once she made sure Alex was in she drove off with her sirens on. They made it the hospital in less than five minutes and the doctors took in Jamie. Alex had told Maggie she could leave but the woman refused to leave her alone. Soon enough the doctor came out and told Alex that Jamie was doing fine. Alex had called Kara to let her know and Kara wanted to head over to the hospital but Alex told her to stay and enjoy her wedding. Lena was on the same page but Alex manage to connive both the women to stay and enjoy their wedding. Alex and Maggie went into Jamie's room and Alex looked over at her daughter. The girl was asleep due to the medication they had given her.

"I'm sorry cupcake." Alex whispered as she placed a kiss on Jamie's forehead.

"It's not you fault Alex."

"Of course it is, Maggie." Alex nearly yelled. "I knew there was coconut in wedding deserts and I knew that she was allergic I should have kept a closer eye on her." Maggie could see the tear Alex was fighting so hard not to let fall. Maggie pulled her into a hug.

"Shh it's okay. I'm right here and she fine." Maggie whispered. Alex didn't cry, however Maggie's embrace was comforting.

"What are we gonna do?' Alex asked as they sat on the seats. "You have a girlfriend and you're her soulmate?"

"Well I'm gonna do the right thing I'm going to breakup with her and take you out on a date." Maggie said. Maggie had to leave because she was called into work about a murder, but the week ended well for her. She learned that she was Alex's soulmate and now all she had to do was breakup with Jessica and have a very serious talked with Supergirl. She wanted Supergirl as far away as possible from her woman. Maggie thought it was a great coincidence that her and Jamie were both allergic to coconut. _That's funny,_ Maggie thought.    


	4. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another soulmate story up soon.

_Alex had her head over the toilet again, she could never get use to it even if she did it every Saturday morning when she had a hangover. Alex got up and rinsed her mouth. Alex walked out of the restroom and went straight to the fridge, she may have just thrown up but she was starving. She took out what she needed to make some mac-and-cheese._

_"Feeling better Alex?" asked her roommate Lena._

_"Sure, I'm cooking. You hungry?"_

_"Starving." Lena took a seat on the chair after setting the small table. The dorm room wasn't big there was two twin beds, a restroom, and right in front was the small kitchen that had it's stove, sink and enough space to fit a fridge. Both girls had grown close in the past two years of sharing a dorm. Lena knew that Alex was a strong girl who threw herself at alcohol to forget whatever was causing her pain. She knew that Alex was an older sister and would do anything to make her sister proud, Lena was sure of that because every time they studied for a test Alex would mention her sister. Alex also knew Lena very well, she knew the girl was a Luthor. Sworn enemy's of Supers or in other word's her sister and her sister's cousin. At first Alex wanted to judge the girl based on her last name but she gave her a chance and they became good friends. She learned that Lena didn't have to go to college but chose to go. Lena wanted nothing to do with what her family stood for and Alex was proud that she was able to stand her ground._

_"So was it good?" Alex asked, considering that Lena had been teaching her how to cook._

_"You did well Alexandra." Lena said which caused Alex to throw her a crushed napkin for using her full name._

_"Thank you." Alex took her beer bottle and took a huge gulp._

_"You know you haven't been out since." Lena tapped on her wrist, "I was thinking that everything that is happening could mean you're pregnant." Alex immediately spit out the beer in her mouth, that thought had never cross her mind. Yes she slept with her soulmate and she hasn't found the woman._

_"No." Alex said letting out a small chuckled. Lena pulled out a pregnancy test from her purse. Alex knew that Lena had bought it for her. Alex took the test and went to pee on the stick. After washing her hands she stepped out of the restroom. She was happy that Lena was with her, she would have never thought about that possibility and now Alex was terrified. If she was pregnant she damaged the baby, she hadn't stopped getting drunk every other week, she could have caused serious damaged with out knowing it. Lena phone beeped signaling the three minutes were up. Alex picked up the test and laughed, a laugh that was mixed with a sob. She was pregnant, how did she not think of that possibility._

_"Hey Alex, it's okay." Lena said, hugging the girl. Lena knew that all the throwing up wasn't normal no matter how much Alex drank. During the next month Alex went to a doctor got checked the doctor assured her everything was fine and that she shouldn't worry. She also learned that Lena was right to estimate that she was around twelve weeks. Alex studied for her mid terms, and passed them. Alex also talked to her consular and the woman let her know she could continue living in her dorm as long as her roommate was okay with the situation, of course Lena said yes. Alex walked over to the hospital. She was excited to learn what she was having. Alex was happy, she knew that balancing school and motherhood was going to be hard, but she also knew it was worth it._

_"Alexandra Danvers." The woman called her name, Alex followed her and sat where she was told._

_"Nice to see you again Alex." Her doctor said. Doctor Allen was the one that first checked Alex and now Alex wasn't comfortable with any other doctor. Doctor Allen asked a few questions and began the ultrasound._

_"So what am I having?" Alex wanted her doctor to tell her already. Alex already had the names she wanted for her kids and her doctor knew. She asked her to say the name that way Alex could know._

_"Well, Jamie's heartbeat is strong and she's doing great." Alex smiled, a little girl. She would have a girl. After cleaning her stomach off Alex left._

_Alex walked into her dorm and saw that Lena was already packing. Lena was going to visit her family._

_"You sure you don't want to join me?" Lena had offered to take her, but Alex declined._

_"You know what screw it why no." Lena already knew that Alex was going to eventually say yes so she packed the bag for her already._

_"I packed your bag so lets go." Alex followed her friend out. Alex would stop by and visit her sister considering Lena's family lived in National City. The drive wasn't long, there was hardly any traffic and between both the women driving it was quick. Lena was nagging the whole drive on how she didn't want to stay with her family and Alex offered her to stay with her and her sister. Lena accepted and Alex drove straight to Kara's. Alex knew Kara would be up considering it was Christmas and Kara loved the holiday._

_"You sure your sister won't mind?" Lena was regretting accepting Alex's invitation, she didn't know the girl's sister and it would be weird to stay at the girl's place._

_"Not at all." Alex said as she opened Kara's apartment with the spare key. As Alex stepped in she was squished by her sister. "Can't breath."_

_"Sorry." Lena smiled at how loved Alex was, she wished she got along like that now with her brother but now with the different views they had Lena knew it was impossible._

_"Kara this is my friend Lena and Lena this is my younger sister Kara." Alex watched Lena extended her had but Kara ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug. While Alex ran to the restroom to puke, Lena and Kara pulled away and they both noticed that there was now a name on their wrist. As Alex walked back she noticed the name._

_"You have to be fucken kidding me." Alex brought Lena to meet her sister and offer her an escape from her family not so the girl could become her sister's soulmate._

_~~~~_

Alex could get use to this. She could get use to Maggie bringing her coffee in the morning, Alex happily took the cup and placed it on the table. Maggie waited in the living room as Alex was preparing Jamie. Maggie looked at the photos that Alex had around the apartment but the one that caught her attention the most was Alex in a cap and gown carrying what looked to be a two year old Jamie. _She was in school?_ Maggie asked herself.

"Alright let's go." Alex said from behind her.

"When was this?" Maggie pointed to the photo she was looking at.

"When I graduated my university. It was actually Jamie's second birthday, after my graduation ceremony we went to my place to celebrate a Micky Mouse themed party." Alex pointed to the photo next to the one were she graduated. Maggie looked at the photo and smiled, Alex was tough to go through university and be a mother at the same time. Maggie knew it was possible but she wouldn't be able to do it.

"Mommy let's go." Jamie said, she didn't want to be late to school. Alex smiled and signal Maggie so they could leave. Together they exited the apartment. Maggie watched as Jamie never left her mother's side as they walked to drop her off at school. The girl stayed there as if her life depended on it. When they arrived at the school Maggie watched in awe as Alex said goodbye to her daughter.

"I love you." Alex placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Don't forget that Aunty Lena is picking you up okay."

"Okay Mommy. I love you too." the girl kissed her mother and left. Walking to a near café, the woman went in and sat. Alex and Maggie placed their order and Maggie watched as the waitress shamelessly flirted with Alex. _Does this woman have a sign that says flirt with me,_ Maggie was frustrated at how every guy and woman practically threw their self at Alex. They ate breakfast together and talked about their past a little bit.

"How old were you?"

"When I had Jamie?" Alex knew the question would come up, it always did. People would always say how she was young and then be shocked when they saw the five year old girl.

"Yeah, I know you explained she was two when you graduated university. You must have been pretty young."

"No I was twenty when she was born." Alex didn't consider herself young when she had Jamie. She was old enough to drink and have sex, so she sure as hell was old enough to be a mother. Alex knew she made mistakes but she thought she was a pretty good mother.

"Do you want kids?" Alex needed to know the answer to the question.

"I do, hopefully in the near by future." Maggie stated. When Alex was going to talk Maggie's phone rang. "Yes sir, I'm nearby I will go right away." Alex knew that the call was serious.

"You have to go don't you?"

"No, we have to go the call was about a kid abduction in Jamie's school." Alex didn't need to be told twice and bolted off. Alex knew she was overthinking it, she had dropped Jamie off she saw when the substitute teacher took her into the class. When Alex arrived with Maggie trailing behind her. Maggie took ahold of Alex hand and made her way through the crowd using her badge. When they walked into the class Alex heart dropped when she saw Jamie's substitute teacher next to a police officer sobbing.

"Where is she?" Alex asked the woman, who just let out another sob. Alex scanned around the room, but didn't find her daughter. Alex was never good at panicking she always confused it with anger that she took it out on people. Alex grabbed the nearest police officer by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "What is the name of the child they took?"

"Jamie Danvers." The man managed to say. Alex didn't have time to cry, she pulled out her phone and made a few calls. Maggie was questioning the teacher and the kids.

"Can you show me the school security tape." Maggie told the principal. The video however didn't help much all they found was that the person that took Jamie was smart enough to hide their face. Maggie left with Alex to her apartment. Maggie wanted to help Alex but she knew that right now all she could do was work the case. When they walked into the apartment Alex threw herself at Supergirl. Kara had been waiting for in her sister's apartment since she called her.

"Hey it's going to be okay. We will get her back." Maggie rolled her eyes, how did she not think of Supergirl, of course the woman would show up.

"Hello." Alex answered her phone.

"If you want to see your daughter alive you will get 800,000 dollars to us." The voice said as the other side of the line.

"Let me talk to her please." Alex begged.

"We will call to give farther instruction." Alex let out a sob when the line went dead. She wanted her little girl she wanted to hear her daughter's voice, she wanted to have the girl in her arms and never let her go. Alex didn't have the money they were asking for but she knew someone that did, and lucky the person was already on their way to her apartment.

"She's alive, I can hear her heartbeat but I can't locate her." Kara said to her sister. Alex had already texted Lena the amount they needed. The woman had nothing better to do than sit and wait. The hours passed and it seemed like eternity to Alex.

"Don't you have other things to do Supergirl." Maggie spat. She was tired of the hero being there, there was nothing anyone could do until they received the second call and Supergirl presence wasn't really needed.

"Not until Jamie is home safely." Supergirl answered. Maggie didn't say anything because Alex shot her a death glare. Maggie knew she was acting childish, right now they needed to find Jamie. When midnight came phone rang once again. All three women watched and listen carefully until Alex clicked the phone.

"What'd they say?" Lena was the first to ask.

"They want the money to be put in a duffle bag and dropped at the park, where they will have Jamie. They also said to not get the police involved and that the exchange will happen tomorrow morning at eight." With that all three women left. Alex wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone. This people had messed with the wrong family and Alex was about to show them that they made a big mistake by kidnapping her daughter. Alex walked around her apartment getting everything ready. Lena had brought the money with her and Alex put it in a duffle bag. She went to her room and got her gun to make sure it was loaded. Once Alex was done planning everything she noticed that time had passed by rather quick, it was already six in the morning and everyone agreed to meet at the park at seven. Alex took a quick shower and got everything she needed. Alex frowned when she saw the television was playing _Paw Patrol,_ which is Jamie's favorite show. Alex left her apartment and drove off on her motorcycle to the park. She was going to get her daughter back today, no matter what the cost was. Just like they had said everyone was there. Maggie handed each person an earpiece and they went off on their separate way. Alex had dropped the duffle bag in the trash can like she was told, Maggie was dressed as someone who was jogging, Lena was doing yoga, and Supergirl was up in the air where she couldn't be seen. Alex watched as a guy got closer to the trash can where the money was, he kept making sure that there was no one near. He took the bag and began to run but Alex was right behind him. Alex was able to reach him and yank him to the floor.

"Where the hell is my daughter?!" Alex shouted at the man who she now had her gun pointed to.

"Shoot me and she dies." Alex wasn't in the mood for games, she would shoot the man but right now she needed to know where her daughter was. As Alex looked up a car began to drive away. Before the car could get away Supergirl had stopped it. Alex watched as Maggie opened the door and pulled what seemed to be her daughter. Alex didn't move and kept her gun pointed to the man on the floor.

"The car is going to blow up!" Shouted her sister. "Everyone get down!" Alex automatically dropped to the floor. Maggie used her body to shield Jamie waiting for the impact of the bomb considering she was extremely close to the car. Damage never came to Maggie and she looked up to see a red cape extended across protecting her.

"Jamie!" Alex yelled as she got closer to Maggie. Alex pulled her daughter into her embrace as she kissed her.

"Mommy."

"I'm right here." Alex took a good look at her daughter. "Did they hurt you?" Alex examined her daughter, but found nothing on her. 

"Can I take you home?" Maggie asked. Alex shook her head no and got closer to her sister, Kara knew that meant to fly off with her. Alex lifted Jamie up and Kara wrapped her arms around both of them. Kara didn't fly to Alex's apartment but hers and Lena's.

"Stay with us for a while." Alex wasn't going to argue with her sister. She just walked over to the guest room and laid her daughter down who fell asleep on the flight. Alex watched her daughter as tears rolled down her cheeks. Alex covered her mouth with her hand so that her sob wouldn't be heard. She came close to losing her daughter, and she couldn't deal with it. She would be lost without her, Alex placed a kiss on the child's head.

"I love you." She whispered.       


	5. Fogive and Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the votes and comments, the comments always make my day.

Alex rode on her motorcycle towards Maggie's apartment. She knew she screwed up, the way she acted with Maggie was unjustified. All Maggie did was help her get their daughter back, and she just wanted to help. Alex knew how bad she looked when she flew off with Kara instead of letting Maggie take her home. Alex was thankful there was a flower shop in the corner of where Maggie lived, she parked her motorcycle and went in the shop buying a single red rose. Alex walked to where Maggie lived and took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. Alex waited patiently for the door to be opened. Alex was greeted by Maggie who was only in boxers and a bra. Alex couldn't help but check her out and notice how Maggie's hair was wet.

"Bad time?" Alex really wanted to ask if Maggie had company, but she knew she didn't have the right after the way she acted.

"Not at all, just got out of the shower come in." Alex walked in and waited for Maggie in her living room, and noticed the place had no photos it was empty as if no one lived here. The place had a couch and a coffee table but that was it. "So what can I help you with Danvers?" Maggie asked when she returned fully clothed.

"Um...t-this is for you." Alex felt like a nervous high schooler who was about to ask out their crush. "I want to apologized for the way acted last week, when all you did was help me get Jamie back."

"Don't worry about it Alex, as for the flower I will take it as a rose I get for giving you happiness." Maggie thought it was cute how Alex brought her a rose to apologize, she couldn't think she could handle what Alex went through.

"If I gave you a rose for every time you gave me happiness there would be no more roses left in National City." Alex said truthfully. Maggie however was confused at what Alex was saying. Alex didn't just come to ask Maggie for forgiveness, she was there to tell Maggie about their daughter, Alex knew she wouldn't back down because she promised Jamie that she would arrive with her other mother to pick her up.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Maggie offered. Alex shook her head no and took a final deep breath before speaking.

"Maggie you remember what happen between us six years ago?"

"I do." Maggie didn't understand where Alex was going with the conversation. Of course Maggie remembered what they did that night years ago, she had hickeys, a sore body and a name on her wrist as a reminder of what happened that night. "The one night stand that turned out to be my soulmate." Maggie said with a smile.

"Yeah, the thing is there's so much more to the story," Alex took a moment to gather her thoughts and to make sure Maggie was listening. "That night you gave me the most precious thing I could ask for. A few months after that night, I found out I was pregnant with Jamie." Maggie didn't speak for a moment, she kept hearing Alex's words repeating her head.

"She's mine?"

"Yeah." So far it was going better than Alex thought, she expected Maggie to yell and hate her but Maggie was acting mature about what she just heard.

"Does she know?"

"She does. I promised her I would pick her up with her other mother today." Alex confessed. "She was so happy to know that she did have another parent." Alex got closer to Maggie and reached out for her hand but Maggie pulled away.

"How could you?" Maggie wasn't upset that Alex didn't tell her years ago, she was upset that Alex didn't tell her the second she saw her in National City. "Why didn't you tell me the second you saw me in National City?"  

"I was scared, I didn't think I could be with child until Lena mentioned it, Maggie you have to understand that I had to make sure you weren't going to hurt Jamie, I had to make sure you weren't just going to leave." Before anything Alex was a mother and she didn't regret the way she did things, her little girl had been through enough and Alex wasn't about to be the reason why the girl was in pain. Maggie looked over at the clock and saw that Jamie school would be out soon. Maggie wanted to keep the peace right now all she wanted was to go see Jamie. Alex left on her motorcycle while, Maggie drove her car. They met in the front of the school and walked in. Maggie was nervous, this wasn't like meeting the kid of someone you're dating she was actually meeting her kid. A child that has a part of her DNA, and Maggie was anxious to see what the girl thought about her. _What if she hates me?_ Maggie thought to herself. Maggie watched as Alex signed the girl out and they walked out of the classroom and into the hall. Maggie waited as her daughter and Alex walked towards her.

"Hi." Maggie said as she went down to Jamie's height.

"Are you my Momma?" Maggie could feel the tears building up, she was a mother and didn't even know about it.

"I am." Maggie smiled at the girl. 

"Why are you crying?" Jamie asked as she wiped a tear away. Maggie placed her hand over the little girl's and pulled her into a hug. She had met the girl before yet this time she was meeting her as her mother.

"Because I'm happy." Maggie explained. Maggie took what Jamie handed her and smiled, it was a plate with her picture in the middle and around it had glued on buttons and pastas.

~~~~

Alex had allowed her to take Jamie for the day and Maggie couldn't be happier. The little girl had become her world, Maggie had a television brought into her apartment, and bought actual drinks and food. Before the only thing in her apartment to eat or drink was beer and left overs. Maggie had convinced Alex to let her take Jamie after five days of begging. Her and Alex weren't on the greatest terms but they were talking. Jamie had begged her to take her to get some ice cream and Maggie couldn't say no. She took the girl to a near ice cream shop. As the man gave Maggie what her daughter had asked for she paid.

"Aunty Lena!" Jamie shouted and ran off. Maggie ran after the girl and watched as the girl jumped onto Lena Luthor's lap. Maggie took a seat seeing that the girl wasn't going to leave Lena's side.

"Aunty Lena, she's my Momma." Jamie excitedly introduced Maggie. Lena smiled at her niece and listen as she talked about school and the _Paw_ _Patrol_ and when she finished eating the ice cream she went off to play in the play area.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, she's my niece I love her like if she was mine." Maggie them remembered that Alex had mentioned Lena when she told her about Jamie. Maggie could feel that Lena was looking at her like if she was some criminal.

"So how was your honeymoon?" Maggie decided to make conversation considering the woman was her daughter's aunt.

"You have no right to be mad at her." Lena wasn't the one to play games, especially when it came to the people she loves.

"I'm sorry but you have no idea what's going on between me and Alex?" Maggie didn't want to argue she knew that Lena would always be on Alex side regardless of what was going on.

"You're mad because she didn't tell you about Jamie." Lena said. "Here's the thing I'm going to tell you because Alex and Kara won't. She looked for you, she was three months pregnant when she found out about her pregnancy. By the time she was eight months pregnant she was exhausted from school, work, and trying to find you."

"I didn't know." Maggie confessed Alex never told her anything about looking for her. 

"You've known Jamie less than six months but would die if anything happened to her."

"What do you mean Luthor?"

"If she dropped dead right now your world would end right?"

"What's your point?" Maggie asked, as she scanned the place for Jamie and spotted her playing on the slide.

"I know you felt your heart break a little," Lena explained. "You see that how Alex felt when she almost lost your daughter. You see she plays it off, she acts strong but Maggie she hit rock bottom when her two year old daughter got diagnosed with cancer."

"What?"

"She didn't have time to look for you or even track you down, because the light of her world was dying. All Alex could think about was that precious little girl and how she could die if she didn't get the bone marrow transplant required to save her life. After that the next two years were hell for her, between visits to the ER and multiple test being done on Jamie, until finally they found a match for that little girl." Lena got up. "So next time you want to be mad at your child's mother think about what she went through while you weren't there." With that the CEO left Maggie sitting there speechless. She might have not gotten the chance to meet her daughter. Maggie walked over to Jamie and took her by the hand.

"Come one baby lets go." Maggie buckled Jamie in the car. She got in and drove off. When Maggie made it to her apartment she walked in to see that there was food on the stove. She told Jamie to wait for her in the living room and went to her room. When Maggie entered her room she was shoved into the wall and was being kissed.

"Hey babe." Said Jessica.

"Jessica you're back?" Jessica had been gone for a few weeks and Maggie hadn't talked to her. Maggie loved the woman but she wasn't in love with her.

"Yeah I thought we'd have a little fun."

"Can't I have company now get dress." Maggie ordered as she walked out. Maggie turned on the TV and put on cartoons for Jamie. When Jessica walked out she saw what Maggie was referring to.

"Momma I'm hungry." Jamie said. Maggie decided to take advantage of what Jessica cooked, she was just going to order pizza but pasta seemed better. She served her daughter some and placed it on the coffee table for Jamie.

"Look Jessica I don't mean to be rude but this is the first night I get with my daughter alone, so can you please sleep at your place." Maggie would break up with her soon, but knowing Jessica she would make a huge scene and Maggie didn't want Jamie seeing or hearing what Jessica would say or do. The woman left and Maggie joined her daughter. They watched three Disney movies until Jamie fell asleep on the couch. Maggie cleaned a little and turned off the TV. Picked her up she walked over to her room and placed Jamie on her queen size bed. Maggie snapped a picture and send the photo knowing that Alex would be wondering how Jamie was. Maggie quickly changed into something to sleep in and turned off the light she placed a soft kiss on Jamie's forehead. Maggie couldn't help but smile when Jamie snuggled closer to her. What Lena said to her really made her think and Maggie knew she had to forgive Alex about the past and live the present. She would no longer miss out on her daughters life she had five years to catch up on.       


	6. She Brings us Together

Two weeks and Maggie still didn't forgive her. Alex didn't know how else she could say she was sorry. Her and Maggie kept peace in front of Jamie not wanting the girl to see them fighting, and Maggie continued to take her once a week and go over to Alex's apartment whenever she wanted to see Jamie. Alex thought it was fair when Maggie asked to be put on Jamie's emergency card, so she did put her on the card the day Maggie asked. Alex was sitting with Lena and Kara eating at Noonan's, discussing what the new plans for Jamie's party would be. The original plan was made a year ago, they all decided to go on a family trip to the mountains, but now they were canceling and finding out what to do because Maggie wanted a party where she could have her family attend.

"Can't we just bring Maggie with us on the trip?" Kara asked. "We're giving her boss a five month heads up."

"I told her but she said no." Alex explained, yes it was true Jamie's birthday wasn't until five months but the trip had been planned since last year.

"Well what does Maggie want?" Lena was getting irritated with the woman she figured after what she told her she'd forgive Alex already. Alex explained to her sister and sister-in-law how Maggie wanted a regular party. At a park so Jamie could play around with her cousins and get to meet her other family. Also Maggie wanted her mother to meet Jamie. When Alex phone rang she answered and waited for the woman on the line to stop talking, Alex thanked the lady and put her phone away.

"I have to go." Alex stated and Kara began to pout to try to get her sister to stay. "Your niece got into a fight." Alex was upset with what she had heard, Jamie was never the one for fighting, and of course she going to find out what happened. Alex quickly went to her daughter's school wanting to know what caused the fight. Alex walked into the principal's office and saw that Maggie was there. Alex didn't need to ask she knew that when a kid got into a fight they call both parents, she only knew because she got into a fight at school defending Kara and they called her parents. Alex greeted everyone and took a seat next to Maggie.

"The other child, his parent are waiting for us in another room but I wanted to discuss what happened with you two first." Principal Griffin explained. "Jamie is a wonderful and bright student she's showed us that since her first day here, however her behavior today shocked us all."

"What happened?" Maggie beat Alex to the million dollar question.

"Your daughter punched a boy in the face and bit him." The woman said calmly. Maggie couldn't keep the laugh in, while Alex was trying to figure out why on earth would her kid do that. Alex shot Maggie a death glare and finally the woman stopped laughing. The principal asked them to follow her and they did. Alex and Maggie stayed close and followed the blonde woman. When they enter the room Alex saw that Lucy was standing there with Jamie and next to them was a boy and his parents. Alex knew he was the one that Jamie punched by the black eye on his face. _I shouldn't have taught her self defense_. Alex told herself.

"Finally you arrive!" The man mildly yelled. "We want your brat to apologize for what she did to our Leo."

"How old is you son?" Maggie was a detective and that kid wasn't in kindergarten.

"10." The man answered. Maggie was proud of her daughter, she was five and gave a ten year old a black eye.

"What was this disagreement about?" Came from all the parents at once.

"Jamie refused to speak until her parents were here." Lucy explained.

"Alright Jamie Eloise Danvers spill." Alex said in her stern voice, a voice she always used to get the information she wanted out of her daughter. Alex was never really big on using her daughter's full name but at this second the situation qualified to use the five year old full name.

"It was our free time and we where outside," Jamie began. "Leo was making fun of me for only have a mom, but them I told him I had two and they loved me and then he said that you and Momma were gross and an insult to the world." Alex understood and was going to tell her daughter to calm down but the girl continued. "It was fine I was being a big girl and ignoring him, during our lunch with the big kids he went and took away the potstickers that Aunty Kara bought me for lunch and ate them! HE ATE MY POTSTICKERS!" Yeah she was going to kill her sister. Maggie was enjoying the scene even though she knew she should be upset at the girl. At the end of the explanation the adults came to the agreement that the kids would say they were sorry for what they did and for a week they would have no recess, however both kids were to be taken home for the rest of the day and punishment would begin until Monday.

~~~~

The little family stepped into Alex's apartment and sat on the couch. Alex turned on the television and put on Frozen knowing her sister and Lena would be arriving soon. It was movie night and Alex figured there was no harm in asking Maggie to stay who happily accepted. Jamie was playing with a puzzle while Alex and Maggie sat quietly on the couch.

"Maggie" Alex whispered. "I'm sorry, I don't know how many time I have to tell you but I'll say it a million more time to get you to forgive me."

"No Alex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't judge what you did, when you only did what you thought was best for our daughter." Maggie placed her hand on Alex cheek to wipe a tear that threaten to spill. Before either knew what was going on there lips met for a kiss. A kiss that quickly went to the exploration of the other's mouth. Maggie pushed Alex away when she heard something. When they turned around they saw Supergirl and Lena standing not that far away from her. Jamie ran and greet her aunts as Maggie watched carefully.

"You're late." Jamie said walking away to the room, she may be a kid but she even knew nothing good could come from the look on her Momma's face.

"This is why I wasn't sure about forgiving you." Maggie confessed as she pointed at the hero. Alex didn't speak she would never give her sister's identity away, no matter what.

"Stop being so jealous M-"

"Shut it Supergirl!" Maggie snapped at the hero, she didn't like how she was always around Alex and how the woman was extremely close to her daughter. Kara on the other hand had had enough of the bickering going on between Maggie and her sister and did the only thing she could think of, she let her suit drop and stood in the living room with only panties and bra. Kara reached over to get her glasses.

"Make sense now Maggie." Lena said in between laughs, of all the things she expected her wife to do, she didn't expect her to end up half naked.

"Supergirl's your sister?"

"Yes she is, that's why I told you I will always love her." It wasn't a lie when Alex told her that she would always love her little sister.

"Wow I feel stupid." Maggie took a seat. "Alex I'm sorry."

"Stop no more saying I'm sorry we both screwed up. Now let's start fresh." Maggie like that idea. Alex ordered her sister to get dress and Kara went to the room to get her niece and a change of clothes. When her sister returned fully clothed she sat down next to her wife and snuggled closer. Her daughter sat next to Maggie who was leaning on Alex as Alex had her arm on the woman's shoulder. The family watched movies until Jamie fell asleep.

"So why did my niece get into a fight?" Lena questioned.

"Well a kid ate her potstickers." Maggie couldn't say the words without a smile spreading across her face, her child was badass and she loved it. Alex and Maggie watched at Lena and Kara laughed about Jamie.

"Sounds like someone I know." Lena teased.

The four stayed up for a while longer talking about Jamie until Lena and Kara left. Maggie was ready to head home and throw herself on her bed. The day had been fun but she had to work tomorrow and needed her sleep.

"Stay" Alex said as she pulled Maggie closer, she didn't want the woman to leave.

"Where will I sleep?" Maggie asked.

"On the bed with me and our daughter who I know will love to wake up with both her mothers by her side." Alex knew that bringing Jamie into the attempt to try to get her to stay would get her soulmate to say yes in a heartbeat. Maggie gave in and both women headed to the room. Alex gave Maggie some clothes to sleep in and left to get their daughter. Alex laid the girl in the middle of the bed. When they were each laid on the side they chose. Alex watched as Maggie placed a kiss on their daughter's forehead and snuggled closer to the girl.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Maggie." Maggie fell asleep and Alex couldn't, she was too happy to sleep. She was afraid that she would wake up and it would all be a dream, she'd be away from her soulmate. Alex took her phone and took a selfie of her and Maggie who was snuggled close to their daughter. That was going to her be her lock screen defiantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta love Jamie. :)


	7. Check Up

Alex woke up and instantly noticed that her daughter and Maggie weren't in the bed. She got up and walked over to the kitchen where she found Maggie cooking and Jamie drawing on the table. Alex smiled, she could defiantly get use to her daughter and her soulmate under the same roof forever.

"Are you wearing my flannel?" Alex asked when she noticed what the detective was wearing.

"I am." Maggie answered. "Hope you don't mind, I have to be at the station early and I wasn't going to have time to make it home and change."

"No it's fine." Alex walked over to get a plate. Maggie had made pancakes and Alex was starving. Before they could even sit down Maggie began to run around getting Jamie's things together.

"She's going to be late to school!" Maggie shouted.

"She not going to school." Alex said and Maggie looked at her confused. "She has a doctors appointment." Alex explained.

"For what?" Maggie hadn't mentioned what Lena told her and Alex hadn't even mentioned a word about it to her, Maggie didn't want to bring it up unless Alex brought it up.

"She has a check up." Maggie mumbled okay and sat down to eat breakfast. When they finished eating Maggie got Jamie ready while Alex showered. Alex came out of the shower in black jeans, a grey shirt, and her black leather jacket. Maggie didn't know why but she loved that jacket, especially when Alex wore it.

 Maggie left to work and Alex went to the appointment with Jamie. She walked in with Jamie by her side, Alex loathed the hospital. She didn't have the best memories of the place, she hated how every time she stepped into a hospital it reminded her of when Jamie was there, of how the little girl would cry, and plead for Alex to take her home. To make all the pain stop and the needles to go away, but all Alex could do was hug the child and tell her that it would all be over soon. Alex walked into the familiar room and waited for the nurse to come in.

"Hey Alex." Said Nurse Jackie who had been on Jamie's case since the beginning. "Hello there Princess. How are you feeling today?" Alex greeted Jackie and waited for Jamie to answer the question.

"I'm good because Momma made breakfast today." Jamie smiled. "She made my pancake smile."

"Did you now?" Jackie directed her question to Alex.

"Not that Mommy. My Momma." Jamie corrected. Jackie apologized for her mistake and explained to Alex what was going to be done. "Momma you're gonna sing right?"

"Of course she will." Jackie told Jamie. Jamie never let anyone take out blood from her unless Alex was singing. Alex smiled and nod as she got closer to the girl. She was use to having to sing it was the only way to sooth Jamie's fear. Alex began to sing and Jackie began to draw blood.

" _2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_  
_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_  
_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_  
_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_  
_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_  
  
_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

 _May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_  
_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_  
_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_  
_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_  
_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._  
  
_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._  
_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_  
_So cradle your head in your hands,_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_ -"

"Alright princess all done." Jackie said, placing a cotton ball were she drew blood and tape to keep it in place. "Give the doctor a few minutes to analysis the blood and he'll be in shortly." Alex thanked Jackie and waited as she was told. Alex played with her daughter for a while until the her daughter stopped and looked at her.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked.

"Yes cupcake?"

"If I'm still sick does that mean I'm going to die?" Alex was at a loss of words she was never the one to lie to her daughter but when she got sick Alex tried to keep it hidden from her, but Jamie met a girl when she was staying in the hospital that had the same type of cancer as Jamie and the girl died a few months later. Jamie asked for days when her friend was coming back until Alex told her that her friends had died. Within a few days Jamie asked her if she was going to die too and Alex explained to her the truth.

"Why do you ask baby?" Alex said softly trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Cause Mommy if I die that means I get to be with Daisy and Grampa Jeremiah." Jamie explained. "I get to be with my friend again." Alex smiled at how her daughter found a way to make death sound nice. Jamie hopped onto the bed and patted it for her mother to sit down. Alex knew that whatever was going to be said wasn't going to be happy.

"Jamie?" Alex asked concerned.

"Mommy if I die I want you and Momma to be happy because I will be okay. I will be taking care of you wherever I am and I will always be with you guys right here." Jamie tapped her mother's heart. "I want you to live because I didn't get to. Promise me Mommy." Alex didn't know where her daughter got so wise and so mature but if she had to guess it was the stupid cancer that made her like that.

"I promise." Alex forced the words out if her mouth. She didn't want to live with out her daughter, her little girl was the reason why she woke up every morning and with out her she had no purpose. Jamie was her everything and she felt like did years ago when the doctor told her that Jamie had cancer. Alex turned around when she heard the door open.

"Hello Alex, Jamie." Doctor Yang said. Alex didn't say a word she just wanted to know what she came for. "Well I analyzed the blood and she's good Alex. Jamie is officially cancer free!" He said happily. Alex pulled Jamie closer and let the tears fall, her daughter was officially cured.

"Thank you." Alex said standing up. She walked out carrying her daughter. The battle was over, Jamie could have a normal childhood, she would get to go to middle school, high school, and college and even find her soulmate when the time was right. Alex wanted to enjoy what she heard and made her way to Lena and Kara's apartment. They had been wanting to know the news since the morning.

~~~~

Alex stepped into the apartment and was surprised to see that Maggie was there.

"Sawyer what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lena and Kara invited me." Maggie said. Alex nod and walked over to the two women that were looking at her like if she was a god.

"It's over." Alex stated and once again the tears came out. Lena and Kara joined her and pulled her into a hug. Maggie on the other hand was confused and walked over to Jamie and picked her up.

"Honey why is your Mommy crying?" Maggie knew the girl was smart.

"Doctor Yang told my mom today that I'm not gonna die. I get to live." Jamie explained. "Mommy is happy because I beat luekma." Jamie tried saying the type of cancer she had.

"Leukemia?" Maggie question and her daughter gave a small nod. Maggie now understood why Lena said she would cry if Jamie would drop dead, her world would end. She can't imagine her life without the little girl. When Alex turned around she saw Maggie clinging onto Jamie like if her life depended on it and she sobbed more. Alex walked over to them and with her free hand Maggie pulled Alex into a hug. Alex immediately wrapped her arms around Maggie and Jamie.

"I'm sorry." Alex said in between sobs.

"Thank you Alex." Maggie whispered into her ear. "Thank you for being strong and going through all that alone." If any anger remained in her it was gone. Maggie was over anything, from now on all she was going to care about was her daughter and her soulmate she was going to make up for all the time she wasn't there.  


	8. Always Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.  
> There is some smut in this chapter I apologize for it being crappy.  
> ENJOY!!!!

Maggie and Alex had arrived at Alex's apartment, after the emotional day Alex had Maggie wanted to make sure the woman made it home safely. Jamie had fallen asleep on the ride home.

"I'll go put her in bed." Maggie said as she walked into Alex's room and placed Jamie on the bed. She walked out to find that Alex was opening a beer. Alex offered her one but Maggie refused not wanting to drink. "Alex I noticed you have a spare room. Why haven't you made it into a room for Jamie?"

"I've been meaning to make it, but you know money has been short with all the medical bills I had to pay." Alex explained. "However now that she's okay, the money that would be used to pay medical bills can be used to make her, her dream room." Alex told Maggie in detail what the perfect room for Jamie was and they made plans to go shopping the next day to start the room. After Maggie made sure that Alex was done with her beer she told the woman she should head to bed and Alex did. Maggie left Alex's apartment and headed to hers.

When Maggie opened her apartment she found Jessica sitting on her couch.

"You're finally home." Jessica said. Maggie knew she needed to end things with Jessica right now, she had the strength and determination.

"Yeah and we need to talk." Maggie said seriously.

"I agree." Maggie was confused on why Jessica had to talk to her but Maggie needed to speak first.

"Jessica, I need to break up with you." Maggie was blunt, however she didn't get the response expected. She had expected Jessica to scream, at her and cry but the woman was clam.

"Great that makes my choice easier."

"What choice?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm pregnant and I was going to ask you what you wanted to do, but it makes it easier for me to terminate the pregnancy." Jessica explained. "Before you even say anything Maggie you've met my parents and there's no way in hell I'm bringing a child into this world out of wedlock because my parents would kill me." That was one thing Maggie despised, Jessica's parents accepted that Maggie was their daughter's soulmate but they wanted her to marry Jessica. Maggie knew very well that Jessica would terminate the pregnancy just to please her parent but Maggie couldn't let that happen, Jessica was carrying her kid, Jamie's little brother or sister.

"Don't got there please." Maggie begged. "We can come up with some agreement and live together or something."

"That's not good enough Maggie."

"What you want me to do marry you?" Maggie didn't expect the words to come out but they did.

"Yes, marry and we can be happy like we planned in the past." Jessica said. "You can forget her and we can leave National City and start a new life somewhere else with our baby. Maggie you love me, I know you do." Jessica had tears and Maggie couldn't help but let her own tears begin to fall.

"What if I don't to marry you?" Maggie asked.

"Then we'll go our separate ways, but don't thing about what could of been for this baby because this baby will cease to exist."

"I'll marry you." Maggie gave into what Jessica wanted. "On one condition, we stay in National City because this is where my daughter is." Maggie watched as Jessica smiled and got closer to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Maggie let herself be kissed she couldn't fight back the pain she was feeling in her heart was too strong.

~~~~

It had been a two weeks since Maggie and Alex had begun fixing up Jamie's room. The room was already painted light purple like Alex had told Maggie Jamie wanted. Now they were fixing her roof with glow in the dark stars.

"Who's getting Jamie today?" Maggie asked as she opened two beers and handed Alex a plate of tacos and the beer.

"Lena asked me is she could take her for the night, because her and Kara want to take her to the circus that came into town." Alex explained. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all gives us more time to work with out her trying to figure out what we're doing." Alex and Maggie agreed that the room would be a surprise and that they would let her see the room together when it was finished. Maggie hadn't found the time to tell Alex what was going on between her and Jessica but she knew that she couldn't keep it hidden from Alex.

"Hey you okay?" Alex asked her. "You're crying." Maggie hadn't noticed the tears and wiped them away.

"Alex we need to talk." Maggie knew she wouldn't make it through everything with out crying but she had to tell Alex to avoid the woman getting hurt. More hurt than what Alex was already going to be when she told her about Jessica.

"What's going on Maggie?" Alex asked.

"Remember how I told you that I was going to break up with Jessica?" Alex nod and signaled Maggie to continue. "Well I talked to her two weeks ago, and she told me she was pregnant. I tried to convince her that we could work together but she refused to go against her parents' teaching of bringing a child into the world outside of wedlock." Maggie took a breath. "So I couldn't leave her Alex she's having my baby and I can't risk her harming that baby if I'm not with her." Maggie watched as Alex stayed quite. "Alex please say something?"

"Okay." Alex said the only thing she knew how to say. Her and Maggie stood up and Maggie walked to exit her apartment but Alex stopped her. Alex pulled Maggie into an embrace knowing that the woman needed it. As Maggie pulled away to look at Alex she slowly leaned in and when she saw that Alex wasn't pulling away she pressed her lips on Alex's. The kiss wasn't sweet, it was bitter filled with desperation. Maggie pulled away.

"We have to stop. If we don't I won't be able to stop." Maggie confessed.

"Who says I want you to stop." Alex was playing with fire but she didn't care at the moment if she got burned. With that Maggie kissed her again and when they pulled apart Alex led Maggie to her bed. As both woman stripped themselves bare they joined again, connecting their lips. Alex gladly let the shorter woman take control. As Maggie kissed down Alex's neck she found her pulse point and without a second thought she roughly bit down. Alex gasped when she felt Maggie bite her.

"Maggie!" She moaned. Maggie continued her exploration of Alex's body and teased the woman's exposed breast. She sucked on one while she rolled the other nipple between her forefinger and her thumb. Maggie switched giving the other breast the same attention with her mouth. Maggie teasingly ran her finger through Alex's wet fold.

"Tell me what you need Alex?" Maggie needed to hear Alex.

"Maggie." Alex groaned hoping that that would be enough.

"I need to hear you say it. At least once in my life I need to hear you beg." Maggie confessed.

"Please Maggie." Alex gave into Maggie's desire. "Baby I need you inside me." With that Maggie pushed two fingers inside of Alex's wet entrance. Maggie wasn't being gentle and Alex knew it. Both her and Maggie were being rough but at the same time showing all their emotions. Maggie thrust in and out of Alex as Alex got closer to her climax. Maggie added a third finger and Alex's moans grew louder as Alex climaxed. Maggie let Alex ride out her orgasm and kissed Alex. When Alex gained her energy back she began her exploration of Maggie's body. Alex did the same as Maggie and teased. Alex however wasn't patient she didn't last long to shove three fingers into Maggie. As she worked with her finger Alex also worked her tongue on Maggie's clit making that woman come undone quicker that she expected. When Alex went back up she kissed Maggie and pulled her into a hug. Maggie let the sobs escape her mouth and Alex held her tight.

"It's okay." Alex repeated until Maggie stopped sobbing and both her and Maggie fell asleep in each others embrace.

~~~~

Nine weeks went by and Alex and Maggie hardly saw each other. It was too painful for both of them. Maggie and Alex continued with their arrangement and Fridays after school Maggie would pick Jamie up, keep her for the weekend, and Monday morning she would drop her off at school and Alex would pick her up after school. Alex sighed as she sat on her bed she thought of the last time she was with Maggie. It wasn't the night of passion they shared but a few days later when they showed Jamie her new room. The beeping coming from her phone brought her back to reality and Alex took a deep breath walking over to the restroom. Looking down Alex began to cry.

"Fuck!" She cried as she saw the result of the test. Alex couldn't go through it again, she couldn't end up in the same situation twice, yet her she was on the restroom floor crying because of an extra pink line on a pregnancy test. After sobbing for a bit Alex got up and called her doctor. She knew Doctor Allen would help her. Alex put on her leather jacket and walked out of her apartment. Alex mounted her bike and drove off to Doctor Allen's office.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I called, I have an emergency appointment scheduled with Doctor Allen." Alex explained.

"Alexandra Danvers?"

"Yeah." The woman told her where she had to go and she walked away. Alex waited patiently for Doctor Allen to walk in. When her doctor walked in. Alex and Doctor Allen greeted each other with joy.

"Alright Alex you know how this goes." Alex laid back and pulled up her shirt exposing her stomach. As the cold gel came into contact with her skin she slightly gasped. Alex watched the monitor as the doctor did her job.

"There it is." Doctor Allen said. Alex was in awe when she heard the heartbeat. When Doctor Allen finished Alex thanked her and walked out of the room. Before walking out Alex bumped into someone.

"Alex?" Came the familiar voice.

"Maggie hey." Alex greeted. "Jessica nice to see you again." Alex saw that Jessica was showing.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie questioned.

"Had a case that involved this place." Alex lied. "What are you doing here?"

"We just found out the baby's gender!" Jessica said happily.

"Yeah we're having a boy!" Maggie informed Alex excitedly. Alex smiled to hide the pain she was feeling. Who was she to be jealous about Maggie's happiness, she had taken away the chance of Maggie to get to be a part of everything with Jamie. Alex walked away and left. She would tell Maggie eventually for now she just needed to clear her mind and take a breath. When Alex got home she threw herself on her bed.

"How the hell did I end up in this situation twice?" She groaned.  


	9. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Maggie say I do?

Alex finished cooking her and Lena's dinner. Kara had left due to Supergirl being needed. It was a Friday that meant that Jamie was with Maggie. Alex set the plate of spaghetti in front of Lena. The woman ate in silence and when everything was cleaned, they sat in Alex's living room.

"So how far along are you?" Lena asked her.

"What?" Alex played dumb. She hadn't told Maggie yet or her sister. Alex just wanted to wait until Maggie got married then she would tell her.

"Alex, I know you." Lena said. "You're fridge has no beer, Kara had mentioned that you're taking it easy on DEO training, you're wearing really loose clothes, and you ate spaghetti when you've mention a couple times that you're not very fond of it." 

"20 weeks." Alex said. "Don't give me that look I'm going to tell her."

"Alright." Lena told her sister-in-law. They sat in silence watching the movie that was playing on TV. Alex found it weird when her phone rang and it was Jamie's school. 

~~~~

Maggie couldn't stop smiling, her and Jessica were shopping for a crib. They were currently debating between what color the crib should be. Until finally Maggie finally gave in and agreed on a white crib. Alex glanced at her phone and realized that she had lost track of time. "Shit! Jessica we have to go." She told the woman. They both left the store and when they where in the car Maggie drove off. Maggie stopped in front of the school. When she got off and was walking out she saw Lena, Jamie and Alex.

"Jamie, sweetie why don't we go to the park while your mothers talk." Lena told the girl. When Jamie was gone Maggie met Alex's glare.

"What the hell Maggie?!" Alex shout.

"Sorry I lost track of time." Maggie explained. "We were shopping for the baby's crib and I swear we had two hours until I had to come and pick her up Alex."

"Maggie she's been here for three hours." Alex yelled. "She sat in the office for three hours because you forgot about her. Is this how it's going to be?" Alex questioned. "Let me know if it is Maggie because I can't have my daughter being someone's second priority!"

"She is my first priority, Alex I made a mistake and it won't happened again." Maggie confessed. 

"It better not, Sawyer." She spat. "I'll see you around." Maggie was thankful that Alex let her take Jamie with her. She hugged Jamie and walked to her car. Once she buckled her daughter in she drove off to the apartment. Maggie was grateful to end her day on her couch cuddle with her daughter watching a Disney movie.

  When Monday came Maggie was up early making breakfast and helping Jamie get ready. Maggie hadn't thought about it but she needed to get a bigger place. Her apartment only had one room and she needed a room for Jamie, and well another one for her son that was on the way. Maggie placed the pancakes in front of Jamie and sat down next to the girl. What Alex had yelled at her really made her think. In the past few months she had been putting Jamie second. She had been going crazy preparing for the wedding that Jessica had planned which was a couple of hours away from happening. Jessica had left last night because she didn't want bad luck. Maggie was glad that Alex was going to the wedding and that she let Jamie skip out on school to attend.

"Baby you know I love you right?" Maggie needed to make sure her daughter knew she loved her regardless of what was going on around them.

"I do Momma." Jamie said. "I know that you're really busy with your new baby, so I'm not mad if you don't have time with me sometime." Maggie was speechless, she had no idea her daughter thought that. She wanted Jamie to know she loved her, but the girl was telling her that she understood. _No kid should understand their mom not being there._ Maggie thought to herself. She planted a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"I'm gonna finish getting ready and when you're done we'll get you into your dress." Maggie walked away to the room and got into her tux. Jessica had argued that both of them couldn't wear dresses so like always Maggie gave into the woman's wishes and got the white tux. When Maggie finished she check on Jamie and found the girl watching cartoons. "Jamie. It's time to get changed." She watched as Jamie hopped up and they walked together to the room. When Jamie was finally in her white dress, Maggie fixed her hair.

"You look beautiful Momma." Jamie told her mother.

"As do you sweetie. Now lets go."

  Maggie looked around the place was full. She was looking for Alex who would be walking down the aisle with Jamie. She spotted the woman she was looking for an couldn't help but smile when she saw that Alex was wearing Winn's baggy jacket. If it was cold she couldn't feel it. Before she could make her way over she watched as Alex answered her phone and quickly left, instantly Maggie knew that it must have been something with the DEO because Kara also left with her. When she reached Lena and Winn she greeted them.

"Hey, so I guess you'll be walking down the aisle with Jamie?" She asked Lena.

"Of course." Lena agreed. "Now go be with your dad the ceromony is about to begin." Maggie thanked Lena and walked away to greet her father. All she had to do was walk down the aisle and say yes. Two words and everything would be over. She would be able to continue with her life and make sure that Jamie knew she was loved.

"Lista Princessa?" Her father asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Maggie confessed to her father. They walked down the aisle together and he left Maggie in front. Maggie looked back and smiled when she saw Jamie walking down the aisle with Lena. Maggie couldn't help but think that maybe this could of been her and Alex's wedding in a perfect world. In a world where she would have known about Jamie years ago, and Alex would be having her son instead of Jessica.

Finally the moment came for the ceremony to begin. Everything went by in a blur. Maggie was in her own world.

"Do you Margaret Sawyer take Jessica  Hin to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" The man asked.

"I do." Maggie said even if her mind yelled no.

"Do you Jessica Hin take Margret Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" He asked the question to Jessica. Maggie waited for Jessica to answer.

"No." Jessica said and Maggie was shocked. "Maggie I really wanted this, I thought that maybe once you where up her you would realize you love me, but Maggie you don't love me."

"Jessica I do love you." Maggie told her.

"You do love me but you're not in love with me, you're in love with her." Jessica explained. "I was being selfish wanting you to marry me and seeing that you where willing to give up the woman you love just to insure our child let's me know that you will always be there for us regardless. Maggie I'm sorry I made you do this I hope you can forgive me."

"Thank you." Maggie whispered as she pulled Jessica into a hug.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it.


	10. Another Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated

_It would be an understatement to say that Alex was upset, nope she was furious and nothing could comfort her. It was already the month of May and she was still pregnant, her due date was eight days ago and all Alex wanted was to get the child out of her. Her and Lena were off of school and currently in National City with her sister. Lena wanted to get to know Kara better and Alex had gotten over the fact that her best friend turned out to be her little sister's soulmate. Alex was completely annoyed the heat was killing her, she was enormous, and her sister and Lena wouldn't stop kissing each other. Alex grabbed the pillow next her and tossed it at the kissing girls._

_"Hey!" They both said in unison._

_"Well can you two stop sucking each other's face off and actually watch the movie!"_

_"Why don't we go get ice cream, because the mother looks mad." Lena suggested and they all agreed. Alex put on a shirt considering she was only in a bra and shorts. They left Kara's apartment and headed to the nearest ice cream shop walking. When they got there Lena and Alex got an ice cream cone, but Kara decided to get, an ice cream sandwich, an ice cream sunday, and a funnel cake. As Kara waited for her order Lena and Alex went to find a place to sit, but when Alex moved she felt water going down her legs._

_"Uh Lena?" She said softly._

_"Yes?" Lena asked._

_"It's time." Alex stated. Lena looked over at Alex and understood what her friend was saying. Lena helped Alex walk and they hurried to Kara who was still waiting for her funnel cake and ice cream sandwich._

_"Babe we have to go." Lena told her girlfriend._

_"Awe but I haven't got my funnel cake or ice cream sandwich." The blonde whined._

_"Kara Now!!!" Alex shouted and Kara realized what her girlfriend was trying to tell her. Kara dropped what she had in her hands and helped her sister. As they made there way out of the ice cream place._

_"I can fly you to the hospital?" Kara whispered to her sister._

_"Are you insane woman! I'm not about to have a child in mid-air." Alex snapped. Kara stopped the first taxi she saw and opened the door for her sister to get in. Lena and Alex got in the back and Kara got in the front seat. Kara told the driver where to go and turned around to help her girlfriend coach her sister through the breathing._

_"Please don't have baby in car." The man told her._

_"Well if you drive faster we won't need to worry about that!" Alex tried breathing as another contraction hit. She held Lena's hand as her sister and friend told her to breath. In ten minutes the man came to a complete stop in front of the hospital. Kara had called the hospital and she knew that they would be waiting for them. Kara quickly got out and helped her sister sit on the wheelchair. As they wheeled her in Lena and Kara followed behind her. Alex looked around her when they stopped, she could feel the people looking at her. The stupid nurse was getting her information from Kara. Alex spotted a tan skinned woman who was looking at her. The woman had a cast and Alex could only imagine the stupidity they woman did._

_Maggie watched as the nurse stopped to take down the woman who was in labor information down. Maggie was in National city training for the academy and trying to be smart she jumped off one of the exercises with out the right gear and landed on her arm, which resulted with her ending up in National City's emergency room. Maggie's friend finished the paper work and they where able to leave. Maggie couldn't help but feel like if she has seen the woman before, but decided to ignore it and walked out passing right next to the woman in labor._

_"Get this child out of me!" Alex shouted. Right away the nurse rolled her off and Lena and Kara where right behind her. Both Lena and Kara were allowed to be with Alex as she was in labor. Kara held Alex's hand assuring her that she could do it and in three pushes Jamie was born. Alex let Lena have the honor to cut her umbilical cord. When Lena cut the cord the doctor handed her the clean baby girl in a blue blanket. Lena walked over to Alex and placed Jamie in her mother's arms._

_"Hey there Jamie." Alex said as her voice was breaking. "I'm your Mommy."_

_~~~~_

Alex paced back and forth in the lobby, she could feel her heart racing. She just wanted news, any news from the doctors would be fine. Before Maggie's wedding started Alex got a call from the hospital that her mother had been in a car accident and Kara and her rushed to the hospital.

"Alex you need to relax, it's not good for the baby." Kara told her and Alex stopped pacing.

"You know?" She asked.

"Alex, I have super hearing, I heard the heartbeat but I figured you'd tell me when you where ready." Kara explained and Alex smiled at her sister. Alex was truly lucky to have Kara by her side, to be able to call her sister. Alex knew that as soon as they got news from Eliza and where able to see her, Alex was going to find Maggie and tell her about her pregnancy. Alex placed her hand on her stomach and winced. She had been feeling small pain since the morning but shook it off. She couldn't be worrying right now she just wanted to know that her mother was okay.

"Eliza Danvers' family." A woman said. Alex and Kara got near her. 

"We're her daughters." Kara said. 

"I'm Doctor Sandoval, I operated on your mother. Your mother made it out of surgery she should make a full recovery, however she will have to take it easy. A nurse will be over soon to take you guys to her." The doctor told them. Alex smiled and once again winced. "Ma'am are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a small pain." Alex dismissed the doctor.

"You should let me check it out, just to make sure everything is okay." The doctor suggested and Alex accepted. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like, she knew she was just being paranoid but just to be on the safe side she would allow herself to be checked. Kara offered to carry Alex to the room where the doctor was going to check her but a nurse had arrived with a wheelchair. Kara told the nurse she could push her sister and did. Once in the room Alex sat down on the examination table. She watched as the doctor did the sonogram. Alex was calm until she saw the doctor's face, she knew that look. It was the same look she got when she was told that Jamie had caner. It was the same look they gave her when they told her about her father. Her heart sank.

"What's going on?" Alex asked right away.

"Alex by the looks of it your doctor didn't catch it. You're carrying twins, but your twins are sharing one placenta and one baby is getting more nutrients than the other and that can cause the baby to die." The doctor told her. "We're going to have to take you up to an emergency surgery."

"Kara, call Maggie and Lena." Alex pleaded.

~~~~

Lena listened carefully to what her wife told her. She was going to have to give Maggie some big news. When she clicked the phone she got Maggie and Jamie in her car and began to drive as fast as possible to the hospital.

"Maggie, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise me that you will be mad at Alex until later." Lena said.

"Why would I be mad at Alex. If anything she should be mad at me." Maggie said confused.

"Maggie promise me." Lena pleaded.

"Fine."

"Alex is pregnant with your kid, well kids and she's at the hospital and they 're about to take her to emergency surgery." Lena said in one breath. Maggie didn't know what to say, but she didn't care about the fact that Alex didn't tell her at the moment. All she wanted was to get to the hospital and be with Alex. When they got to the hospital Maggie ran in looking for Alex. She spotted the woman being pushed into a room.

"Ma'am no one allowed in there." The nurse told her.

"I'm here wife. Those are my kids!" Maggie pleaded and the nurse let her through. Maggie was forced to change. She changed quickly and when she stepped into the room they were about to put Alex to sleep. "I'm right here." She said as she got close to Alex.

"Maggie I'm so sorry." Alex cried.

"Hey it's okay." Maggie told her.

"Please don't leave their side." Alex said before the mask was put on her. Maggie stayed still and watched as the doctors worked on Alex. She watched as they cut her skin open and pulled out the two babies. Maggie filled with concern when she didn't hear any crying but then she heard two different small cries and the babies where put in separate incubators.

"We have a little girl and boy." The doctor that was working on the kids said. Maggie smiled, and followed the doctors as they took the babies to another room so that the doctors could finish on Alex. They left Maggie in a room with the babies and told her that it would be Alex's room too. As Alex was brought in the doctor informed Maggie that everything was successful and that the mother would make a great recovery and the babies should be fine as well because they caught the problem in time. Maggie went to find Lena and Kara and told them the news. Lena walked back with her and Kara went to talk with Eliza. Lena had Jamie in her arms the girl had fallen asleep. When they walked into the room Maggie smiled seeing Alex was awake.

"They're fine Alex." Maggie assured her soulmate. 

Alex looked around and spotted the two incubators where her kids where. The incubators where next to her bed. Alex tried moving but Maggie stopped her.

"Take it easy." Maggie said. "Doctor said we can hold them in a few days they just need time for their bodies to built a strong immune system, however you will be able to take them out to feed them which you should probably try." Alex smiled and nod. She still felt a bit foggy and weak but she knew that the best vitamins her babies could get where from her.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end this in a cliff hanger but I felt bad and decided not to.


	11. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I apologize for that and for not posting. I've been going crazy with testing and I was at the hospital with my nephew, I will try to update soon.

Two weeks had gone by since Alex had the twins. They were getting stronger but no matter how good that was Alex couldn't stop feeling horrible. Alex looked over at her oldest daughter who was coloring.

"Jamie." Alex said to get her daughter's attention.

"Yes Mommy?"

"Come here baby." Alex opened her arms and waited for the girl to settle in between her legs. "I'm so sorry, my sweet girl. I promise you that as soon as we're okay to go I will take you out, to make up for the fact that you spend your birthday in a hospital." Alex knew her daughter was upset, it was a lot for a 6 year old. "However Aunty Kara and Aunty Lena are going to come get you soon to take you to eat for your birthday. Your Momma's even tagging along."

Alex smiled when she saw that her daughter lit up. As much as Alex wanted to go she still needed to recover and she was need here at the hospital to feed her kids.

"Mommy?" Jamie asked. "Will Jeremy and Eliza be okay?"

"Yes baby, they just need time." Alex explained. Alex remained hugging her daughter until Maggie showed up with birthday balloons. Alex kissed her daughter and let her go with her other mother. Alex hated that she couldn't be out celebrating with Jamie but she needed to stay near the twins.

~~~~

Maggie held Jamie's hand as they entered the L-Corp building. She had agreed with Alex that she would take Jamie with Kara and Lena so they could celebrate her daughter's birthday. Maggie made her way into the office and greeted both Lena and Kara. Maggie was okay with Kara, but she still had mixed feelings about Lena. Maggie knew that Lena only meant to protect Jamie and Alex, but still that made the start off on the wrong foot.

When Lena finished the call they headed to the park because Jamie wanted to go. As Kara played with the child Lena and Maggie sat on the bench.

"I think we should celebrate with Alex too." Maggie mumbled. She knew that it was killing Alex to not be able to celebrate their daughter's birthday.

"I actually think that's a great idea." Lena commented. "Knowing Alex she is probably blaming herself for not being able to be with her daughter." Maggie agreed with Lena, and with that both women let Kara know to meet them at the hospital in an hour. With that Lena and Maggie went to get balloons, a cake, and presents.

 

As Kara walked into the hospital she was confused as to why her wife and Maggie left, but none the less Kara did as she was instructed. Kara walked down the hall heading to Alex's room and along the way greeted the nurses. Kara however stopped when she saw that the doctor was fighting with a woman. Kara walked over and saw that the woman was in tears and that she had a little girl in her arms.

"Please.," The woman begged. "my daughter really needed the treatment and this is suppose to be the best place in National City. I promise I will get the money in a month." Kara's heart broke.

"Ma'am-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Kara told Doctor Gibbson. "Get her daughter on the treatment, free cause put her on the Luthor Grant approved automatically."

"But what about what your-"

"Do as my wife say after all this is our hospital." Lena said from behind them. Kara smiled knowing that even of Lena wasn't here the man would still do as she pleased. Kara smiled the woman and who hugged her. Kara assured the woman that they would be taken good care of. With that she joined Lena and Maggie and they all went to Alex's room.   


End file.
